Sweet Dreams
by Kirika Nakamura
Summary: Fran attempts to steal and keep Bel's crown, but the prince refuses to let his stupid froggy have it. But what happens when there is a sudden turn in events? A bit OOC. Rated T just to be safe. B26 angst Bel x Fran


**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!**

* * *

Plopping down on the couch in the living room, Bel let out a long sigh, closing his eyes and leaning back. He had just finished a long mission and he was glad to finally be back in the comforts of his home, the Varia mansion. Being home also meant he got to spend time with his boyfriend, who hadn't greeted him when he returned. Grumbling, Bel sat upright and opened his mouth to call for his stupid frog.

"Fra-" Before he could finish, he felt small hands pluck his precious crown from his head.

"What the fu-" Turning around in his seat, Bel saw his boyfriend, Fran, remove his frog hood and delicately place Bel's crown on his head. Tick marks appeared on Bel's head as Fran moved towards the large mirror near the fireplace.

"Oi, Bel-senpai," he said in his usual monotone.

"Your tiara looks better on me, don't you think? I should keep this." Silently fuming, Bel stood and stiffly walked towards his boyfriend.

"First of all," Bel hissed, swiping the crown off of Fran's head.

"This is a crown, _not _a tiara. Second," he placed the crown back on his own head, "crowns only belong on royalty, therefore it looks bad on you. Third, you cannot have it and you never can." Fran stared blankly at Bel.

"That's harsh, senpai," he said, making his way back to his frog hood and plopping it back on his head.

"Don't ever take or wear my crown again, stupid froggy."

"Haiiii."

**~*A few years later*~**

Clutching his side, Bel silently cursed.

_I can't believe I left myself open._

Blood dripped out of the cut that was sliced into his side by an enemy that had caught Bel by surprise. But he had no time to catch his breath. Sharp blades swirled on either side of him as the enemies came closer and closer. Suddenly, he heard a strangled screech.

"Senpai, help!" For the first time _ever_, Bel heard emotion in Fran's voice. He heard fear, panic. Pushing himself up, Bel sent a wave of knives towards the incoming enemies and stumbled out of the way of their falling dead bodies.

"Fran!" he cried out, using his boyfriend's name instead of one of his nicknames.

"Senpai, over her-" A loud shriek cut him off. Then a thump. Under his bangs, Bel's eyes widened as he rushed to where the shriek had come from. When he arrived at the scene, he froze in place.

Fran was lying on the floor, teal eyes blank, staring up at the sky, seeing all, but seeing nothing. Blood oozed through his Varia coat and puddled on the floor beside him, a large stain growing around his stomach. His frog hood was ripped and torn a few feet away from where he laid, blood staining it as well.

Hesitantly stepping towards Fran, Bel took in a shaky breath.

"Get up, froggy, we have a fight to finish." No response.

"Oi, stupid frog, this isn't funny. Get up." Still nothing.

Bel already knew Fran was gone, but he didn't want to accept it. No, he _wouldn't _accept it. Fran was still alive. In a few seconds, he would sit up, and say something stupid like, "Did I trick you, senpai?" Yes, that's what would happen.

"Very funny, froggy, joke's over. Now get up." Bel knelt down beside his fallen boyfriend and took one of his hands in his own.

"Please…Get up," he pleaded, his voice becoming quieter, gentle, even. But there was no response, no movement. Just the sound of enemies and allies fighting, falling, and fighting again.

Dropping Fran's cold, cold hand, Bel felt something wet slide down his cheek.

_What is this? _he thought to himself, swiping at his face.

_Am I…Am I crying?_ Rubbing his face, Bel tried to wipe all the tears away, but he couldn't keep up. Giving up, Bel dropped to the ground next to Fran and collected his boyfriend in his arms. He softly ran his fingers over Fran's cheek, caressing his cold body.

_Goodbye, Fran. I love you._

**~*A few months later*~**

Bel readied himself, holding a single white rose, and pushed the gate open. A cold breeze blew over, and he wrapped his red scarf a little more tightly around his neck. Briskly walking down the gravel path, Bel glanced at each of the tombstones, reading each individual one until his eyes settled on the one he was looking for.

_Fran_

_xxxx-xxxx_

_Loving boyfriend, stupid frog, member of the Varia_

Cracking a bitter smile, Bel stopped in front of the grave. Kneeling down, Bel laid the white rose he was holding at the base of the tombstone.

"For you, stupid frog," he said aloud, touching the tombstone with one hand. Sighing, Bel looked down at the ground, tracing weird shapes into the dirt below.

"You know," he said, "a lot of us miss you, though none of us will say it. Loud mouth commander is a bit more subdued these days. The old pervert doesn't argue with me as much. And Luss doesn't try to make me wear dresses anymore. It's so different without you…"

Closing his eyes, Bel took a deep breath before reaching for the crown that was always precariously perched on top of his head. Toying with the silver crown, Bel sighed and looked at the empty space next to the white rose.

"Remember that time I said that my crown didn't look good on you?" he whispered.

"I lied. It looked perfect." A single tear appeared from underneath Bel's bangs as he sniffled quietly.

"I said you couldn't have it either." More tears dripped onto the dirt below.

"But I regret that." Wiping his nose on his sleeve, Bel slowly placed his crown next to the rose.

"For you, my dear froggy. Sweet dreams."

* * *

Hey guys! Kiri here. I'm finally back after...However many months I've been gone. So take some B26 angst I decided to write up to kick-start my return~ Please like and review if you enjoy this short story!

Love, Kiri


End file.
